Golden Birthdays
by ETBlack333
Summary: To celebrate my birthday, which is March 10th. I decide to make a birthday story. It's also a James and Percy one. Even better. I'm turning 17, so please wish me a happy birthday and enjoy this story.
1. Chapter 1

It was the year 2017, and James the Red Engine was turning 105 years old, since he was first built in 1912.

He enjoyed his birthday, as it means everyone will pay attention more, and we all know hoe James loves attention.

It was the most special for James, because it was his first to celebrate will his beloved engine, Percy. Percy said to him that he would get him a very special present, and James squealed in excitement, he couldn't wait.

Once the morning hit, James was wide awake at Tidmouth Sheds. He whistled loudly and the other 6 engines woke up and a jiffy.

" What the smoke! " - Henry

" Leave me alone! " - Gordon

" No, I'm not gonna do it! " - Thomas

Emily, Edward, and Percy realized what it really was. Em and Ed were annoyed, while Percy was happy.

" Rise and Shine my friends! Today's a special day! " - James

" We know James. It's your birthday. " - Edward

" You do this every year. It's getting so uncool. " - Emily

James then started to sad, so Percy helped cheer him up.

" Hey guys. Don't be rude. My knight is going to have a special day today. So you should give him some respect. " - Percy

James smiled happily at Percy

" Can we please do this later? It's too early. " - Gordon

" Quiet You. Now everyone wish James a happy birthday. " - Percy

Everyone groaned and decided to do it.

" Happy Birthday to you..." - Em, Ed, Henry, Thomas, and Gordon

" No, No. The other one. " - James

The others were confused, but Edward knew what he meant.

" For he's a jolly good fellow. For he's a jolly good fellow. " - Everyone

James was excited for this day, and nothing was gonna ruin it.

A few moments later, everyone was ready, mostly because they couldn't stand listening to James go on and on about his birthday.

" Make sure you tell everyone what today is. " - James

" Oh. we will. " - Thomas

" No, we won't - Emily whispered.

Once the others, it was just James and Percy in their sheds.

" I know this day is gonna be good. " - James

" It will James. In fact, why don't you go and tell everyone else about today. " - Percy

" That should be fun. Today's my birthday and so everyone has to pay attention to me. " - James

" They will my boy. " - Percy

" Well, I'll see you later. Cause we got a special date tonight. " - James

" Can't wait. " - Percy

" See you, my little oak. " - James

James proudly left the shed and went out to boast some more. Percy acted to normal, but then he burst out of his shed and went straight towards the Steam Team Motel.

* * *

At the motel, everyone was there, since they would have a day off whenever it was one of their birthdays. In fact, just two days it was Henry's birthday.

Patrick was the only one in the living room. Their was a big window that was for any engine to look through. Percy went up to the window and looked inside to see his driver who was cleaning the room, and it was messy.

" Patrick! " - Percy

He whistled loudly and it scared Patrick very hard that he dropped the basket of garbage and it got everywhere again.

He looked and saw Percy at the window. He put his arms up.

" I have a problem. " - Percy

" Yeah. Me too. " - Patrick

" I don't have time. Just help me. " - Percy

" OK I'll clean this later. Now what's wrong buddy? " - Patrick

" I forgot James's birthday! " - Percy

" How could you forgot your boyfriend's birthday? " - Patrick

" I thought it was Friday, but it's today, Wednesday. " - Percy

" Oh. That's embarrassing. " - Patrick

" And I was gonna get him a gold necklace to be wrapped around his funnel. " - Percy

" And how were you gonna get it? " - Patrick

" I was gonna let Anne Claire get it. But yesterday she told me she spent all her money on a pair of expensive pants. " - Percy

" She did some new pants. " - Patrick

Percy was upset.

" Focus dude! " - Percy

" Fine. " - Patrick

" I need to get that necklace before 6. I told everyone to surprise James at Tidmouth and then we would have dinner, and then me and James would go out and enjoy the Sodor air. " - Percy

" I still find it weird that you engines can eat and drink. " - Patrick

" Listen to me right now! I need that necklace, or else James is gonna be pissed at me and not talk to me. " - Percy

" Never fear my friend. For I will get you that item. " - Patrick

" Why are you talking like a nerdy comic book character/ " - Percy

" I will get you that special gift. Since I just got paid yesterday. " - Patrick

He took a wad of cash out of his pocket and showed it to Percy

" Whoa. How much? " - Percy

" $600. " - Patrick

" You can get me that necklace? " - Percy

" Of course. I'll be back in two hours. Away. " - Patrick

" Can you stop talking like that? " - Percy

" Yes. " - Patrick

Percy was now feeling more happy as his driver was gonna get him the present that will surely make James feel more glad to have him as his boyfriend.

* * *

Meanwhile, James was going around telling people and engines it was his birthday. Some didn't care at all, while some were nice and said " Happy Birthday " to him.

" Everyone should appreciate me on this day. " - James

" Yeah, but at the same time. You should stop showing yourself off. " - stationmaster

" No I won't. Cause I can't. That's what Percy would say. " - James

James steamed away happily and began thinking about what he and Percy will do tonight. He was more excited than ever.

Percy then went around and told everyone to wish James a happy birthday, but he was really trying to keep himself calm. He just hoped that Patrick got him that necklace.

He then went back to the motel. It has been two hours, and Percy really hoped Patrick didn't let him down.

He went to the window and looked in. Patrick was standing there with his hands behind his back.

" How long have you been standing there? " - Percy

" Doesn't matter. What does is that I got you this. " - Patrick

Patrick showed his hands and held up a jewelry case and opened it. It had a large, very shiny, gold necklace.

" Oh my god. It's perfect. " - Percy

" Thanks. It was only $400, and it was the last one there. " - Patrick

" Oh you are a super friend. " - Percy

" Really. I like that. " - Patrick

" Okay. It's noon. So make sure you get that wrapped up and ready for me to present to James later at the party. " - Percy

" No problem. For I am your super friend. " - Patrick

" So are you gonna role with super friend thing all day? " - Percy

" Maybe. " - Patrick

" Whatever. I'm gonna go prance around happily, as I am truly the best boyfriend ever. " - Percy

Percy steamed away happily. Patrick put the necklace down on the kitchen counter and went to get a drink. That's when Hailey came downstairs.

" Hey Patrick. have you seen my..." - Hailey

She stopped talking as she saw the necklace right in front of her.

" Oh My G O D. " - Hailey

Patrick looked at her confused.

" Patrick Greg Mitchell, you remember our 50 month anniversary. And you got me a gold necklace. " - Hailey

She took it out of the case and put it around her neck.

" Actually, about that. " - Patrick

" And here was me thinking you never get me any presents. " - Hailey

" Well, I..." - Patrick

" This is amazing. You are the best boyfriend ever. " - Hailey

She then kissed Patrick hard and then ran away happily, with the necklace around her neck. Patrick was frozen, not from the kiss, but from what has happened.

Percy then came back and whistled happily.

" Hey there, my super friend. I'm back. " - Percy

" Yep. There you are. " - Patrick

" I'm just excited to see James's reaction when he sees that necklace. " - Percy

" Oh. He will. " - Patrick

Percy looked in and didn't see the case anywhere.

" Where is it? " - Percy

" Oh the necklace? " - Patrick

" Yeah. You didn't lose it did you? " - Percy

" No, I just..." - Patrick

He started to sweat and blurted it out the truth.

" Hailey came in and thought it was her. Today's our 50 month anniversary, which I didn't know was today. Then she took it and put it around her neck and went away. I failed you. " - Patrick

" You gave it to Hailey! " - Percy

" You didn't see her. She was so touched. " - Patrick

" Patrick! That necklace was suppose to be for James! Now it's gone! What Am I suppose to get him now! " - Percy

Patrick then went to the kitchen and took a grapefruit out of the fruit bowl and held it up and smiled.

" No! " - Percy

" Well I didn't know what to do. If I told her it wasn't for her. Then she cried, and I would be a terrible boyfriend. " - Patrick

" No! I'm a terrible boyfriend, cause I don't have a present to give my special someone. " - Percy

Ellie came downstairs and heard the cumotion.

" What's gonna on here? " - Ellie

" Nothing! " - Percy and Patrick

" Okay. But did you see Hailey's new necklace? " - Ellie

" Yes. " - Percy and Patrick

" You better get that back, or else I'll destroy you! " - Percy

" Okay. Super friend, away. " - Patrick

" Stop it. I'm over the super friend thing. " - Percy

" No you're not. " - Patrick

Both boys ran off to hopefully fix their problems, or else this will be a birthday that James will never forget.

* * *

Tomorrow is my 17th birthday! So I decided to write a birthday story. Tomorrow on my birthday will be the conclusion to this story. Will Patrick and Percy get the necklace back? Wait tomorrow to find out.

Please wish me a happy birthday, and leave a review if you want.

Bye. See you all tomorrow.


	2. Chapter 2

**Today, March 10th, 2019, is my 17th birthday. **

* * *

Percy and Patrick were moving around to try and do something, but couldn't think of anything. Percy had a simple idea.

" Okay Patrick. I'm tired of running around. Just go tell Hailey that the necklace is not for her. " - Percy

" And what if she cries? " - Patrick

" Just hug her and tell her you're sorry. " - Percy

" Okay. If that's what you want me to do. " - Patrick

Patrick went back to the motel to tell Hailey the truth.

" I'll be in my shed. " - Percy

" Yeah, yeah. " - Patrick

Patrick went to Hailey's room and knocked on the door. Hailey opened it and smiled as she saw her great boyfriend, and still had the necklace around her neck.

" Their's my special guy. " - Hailey

" Yep. Here I am. " - Patrick

" I'm gonna show everyone this necklace. " - Hailey

" Everyone? Like engines too? " - Patrick

" Yep. " - Hailey

Patrick began to panic in his mind.

" Well anyways. I wanted to talk to you about that necklace. " - Patrick

He looked right in Hailey's eyes and she stared back. Patrick's mind began to change.

At Tidmouth, Percy was there watching as Ellie and Tyler were decorating for James's party later.

Percy stood there happy when he saw Patrick coming. Patrick had kiss marks all over his face.

" What happened? " - Percy

" Yeah. You're not getting that necklace back. " - Patrick

Percy stared at him and then screamed.

* * *

James was at the washdown and wanted to be the shiniest he's ever been to surprise Percy tonight. The people shining him up were considered the best workers at the washdown and they said they'd make James perfect.

After about maybe 20 minutes, the workers put a mirror in front of James to show him how good he looked.

" What do you think? " - Worker 1

" I look good. Handsome. " - James

" So are we done? Cause I gotta go. " - Worker 2

James looked at himself all around and had second guesses.

" I need to be more shiny. " - James

" Seriously. Your shinier than anything. " - Worker 1

" Just do it. One More time. I need to look the best I've ever been. " - James

" Fine. Last Time. Then we're done. " - Worker 2

They shined James all around one more time. James then closed his eyes and imagined the great times he was gonna have with Percy tonight.

Speaking of Percy, he was having the opposite of great times.

* * *

Back at Tidmouth, Percy was going back and forth through his shed for like 40 minutes complaining and yelling.

" Okay Percy. I think you made your point. " - Ellie

" What was your point? " - Patrick

" My point was, in 2 hours is the surprise party for James. And I need that necklace. What do I give him now? " - Percy

Patrick then pulled out of his pocket, the grapefruit from earlier, but it was all wrapped up.

" Surprise. " - Patrick

" Enough with the grapefruit! " - Percy

" Just get him something else. " - Ellie

" Their's no time. And If I don't get anything for James. He will totally snap at me. " - Percy

" Maybe you don't need to give him a present. " - Patrick

Ellie then went up and smacked in his arm.

" If I couldn't get Tyler anything for his birthday. I'd be afraid too. " - Ellie

" Fine. Just tell me what to do. " - Patrick

" You go tell Hailey that you're going to get the necklace decorated. And she'll give it to you. Then you give it back to me. Then tell her you'll give it back to her tomorrow. And by that, I mean you buy another gold necklace for her. And both of our lovers are happy. " - Percy

" I don't have enough money. " - Patrick

" I'll buy it, first thing tomorrow morning. " - Ellie

" Thanks Ellie. Go Patrick. Now! " - Percy

" Okay, I'm going. Away, super friend. " - Patrick

" Stop it! " - Percy

Patrick ran back to Hailey's room. He was sweaty from all this running he was doing. He knocked on her door again. Hailey opened it and saw her exhausted boyfriend.

" Are you okay? You look like you lifted weights for hours. " - Hailey

" No. I just remembered something. " - Patrick

" What. " - Hailey

" I thought. Maybe I could take that necklace and make it even more special. Like decorate it up. Just for you. " - Patrick

" You don't have to do that. " - Hailey

" Yes I Do. I need to make it more sparkly and put hearts on it, and make it say " to the most special girl ever. XOXO. XO. OX. " - Patrick

" You are so sweet. " - Hailey

She then took the necklace off and gave it to Patrick. He fist bumped the air.

" Thank you. And I'll have it back by tomorrow. " - Patrick

" What. It shouldn't take you that long. It should take a couple hours. " - Hailey

" Really? " - Patrick

" Yeah. In fact, James's party is in two hours, but I'm not gonna be there. So have it back to me exactly one hour after the party. No later. " - Hailey

She then closed the door, leaving Patrick standing there still. He had to give back the necklace after the party, or else Hailey would be mad or sad, maybe both.

He was still glad he got the necklace though. So he went back to Tidmouth and gave the great news to Percy.

" You got it! " - Percy

" Yes I did. And It's James, for one hour. " - Patrick

" What do you mean? " - Percy

" Hailey said she's wants it back an hour after James's party. " - Patrick

" James can only have the necklace for one hour! " - Percy

" Yep. " - Patrick

* * *

It was now time for the party. James obviously didn't know about it and so he went back to Tidmouth. Not knowing everyone was hiding and ready to surprise him.

He went up to his shed and realized how quiet it is.

" Why is it quiet and creepy? " - James

And then.

" SURPRISE! " - Everyone

Everyone came out of there hiding places and made James jump up.

" Whoa. Surprise indeed. " - James

" Happy B-Day Jamie. " - Jake

" We were planning this all day. " - Emily

" Wow. This morning you guys sounded all annoyed. " - James

" We were acting. " - Thomas

" We can't forget how special you are to us. " - Tyler

" Thanks. So who's the one who made this happen? " - James

" I think you know. " - Thomas

Percy came out of his shed and he was all decorated up just for James.

" Oh. I should've known. Their's my cute, adorable, fancy oak. " - James

Percy blushed very hard, he just loved when James called him his oak.

" That's right. And you're gonna have the best hour of your life. " - Percy

" Then let's shake it up! " - James

For that exact hour, everyone sang and danced for a while, and ate some cake and treats, yes, even the engines. James continued to boast about himself, while the others were annoyed, they want on with it. Once the hour up, Percy was ready for the big event.

" Okay everyone. Me and James would like to be here all alone. " - Percy

" You heard him. " - Thomas

" Let's go. " - Emily

Everyone left leaving Percy and James. Well, Percy needed someone to open the necklace case for him, so Ellie was hiding in Percy's cab.

" What's gonna happen. " - James

" Just wait. Ellie! " - Percy

Ellie came out of Percy's cab and held up the case.

" What is that? Show me. " - James

" Anytime. James, you are an amazing guy. Everyone says your vain, obnoxious, and not smart. But their are wrong, you are sweet, funny, and of course handsome. So please enjoy this. " - Percy

Ellie opened the case and showed James the gold necklace. James gasped very loud, he couldn't believe what he saw.

" Percy. It's beautiful. " - James

" Yes it is. Like you. " - Percy

Ellie took the necklace out and wrapped it around James's funnel. It fit perfectly.

" This is the best present ever. And I'm never taking it off. " - James

" Never? " - Percy

" Yep. Try and take it off me. Oh wait, you can't, you don't have arms. " - James

Percy laughed at that joke. But he was not okay with James not taking it off. Percy then looked to his right outside and saw Patrick jumping around telling him in sign language to give back the necklace.

" Oh James. That necklace is amazing. But it's all dirty and tarnished. " - Percy

" What do you mean? It's brand new. " - James

" Yeah. But this shed is all dusty and it covering the necklace up. " - Percy

" You sure? " - James

" Yeah. You don't want to have your brand new gold necklace all ruined, would you. It needs to stay all perfect and shiny like you. " - Percy

" I guess so. " - James

" Good. Ellie take it off. " - Percy

Ellie took the necklace off James's funnel. She then "accidently " dropped it on the ground.

" Oh sorry. Great, now it's even more dirty. " - Ellie

" Oh darn. Don't worry, she'll clean it up. And I'll have it back to you tomorrow. " - Percy

" Yeah. It'll take like 10 minutes to clean it up. Please do that. I need that necklace to stay splendid like me. " - James

" Okay. Be back in a bit. " - Percy

Percy and Ellie backed up and quickly went back to Tidmouth to find Patrick. Percy found Patrick and went up to him, not looking happy.

" Hurry, Hailey gets very impatient. " - Patrick

" Sure. Here you go. " - Percy

Ellie gave the necklace to Patrick. Patrick realized it was dirty.

" And it's yours. For 10 minutes. " - Percy

" What! I can't give it back to Hailey and then take it away from her after 10 minutes. " - Patrick

" Good. Ellie take it back. " - Percy

Ellie took the necklace back from Patrick quickly.

" You never should've given her the necklace in the first place. " - Percy

" Yeah. Well you shouldn't have forgotten James's birthday. " - Patrick

He then took the necklace back from Ellie.

" Hey. Percy's relationship is way more important than yours. " - Ellie

" Whatever. I deserve to have this necklace. Trains shouldn't wear them. " - Patrick

" Give it back! " - Percy

" No. " - Patrick

Ellie then grabbed the necklace from Patrick's hand, but he held onto it hard.

" I don't want to be a terrible boyfriend. " - Patrick

" I don't want to be a terrible and selfish boyfriend. " - Percy

" Hailey's very desperate. " - Patrick

" James's very stubborn. " - Percy

Ellie and Patrick kept on pulling the necklace back and forth, and before you know it, the necklace BROKE right in half.

" We're bad boyfriends! " - Percy and Patrick

The other engines and drivers went back to Tidmouth to see what was going on.

" They're probably sucking faces again. " - Gordon

" Don't be rude. " - Emily

The others all saw that James was all alone in his shed. All shiny and decorated up too.

" What's going on. Where's Percy? " - Edward

" I don't know. He gave me my present and then Ellie dropped it on the ground and they both went back to fix it. And they have been gone for 20 minutes. I said 10 minutes! " - James

" Well that's rude. " - Jake

" What did he get you? " - Emily

" A gold necklace. It was all shiny and new. But he said it was all dirty. Which I'm not sure it was. " - James

" Necklace? " - Hailey

She came into the conversation. And heard most of it.

" Did you say that Percy gave you a gold necklace? " - Hailey

" That's right. " - James

" Well. Patrick gave me a gold necklace as well and then took it from me. " - Hailey

" You don't think? " - James

" Let's go find them. " - Hailey

Patrick and Ellie were in the motel trying to fix the necklace. Percy was at the window watching, panicking.

" Okay with this super glue and very firm laxative. The necklace should be perfectly fixed. " - Patrick

He and Ellie grabbed each end of the necklace and picked it up and the necklace just fell apart again. The "super" glue did nothing.

" Now what! " - Percy

" Well, it's safe to say that we went from super friends to really bad boyfriends. " - Patrick

" Yeah we are. " - Percy

" No, you're not. " - Hailey and James

The trio heard those voices and looked to see Hailey and James standing there, not looking mad at all.

" Why aren't we? " - Percy

" And why are you here? " - Patrick

" I'm gonna go now. " - Ellie

Hailey and James went closer to their boyfriend.

" We figured it out. " - James

" Oh. " - Patrick and Percy

" And you saw how much I loved that necklace and didn't want to tell me it wasn't mine. That was very sweet of you. " - Hailey

" Yeah. I didn't want you to be sad. " - Patrick

" I wouldn't have been. Hey, I didn't give a present for our anniversary. " - Hailey

Patrick laughed and realized it was true.

" And as for you. " - James

Percy gulped and started to shake.

" You may have forgotten what day my birthday was. You still did everything you could to make me happy. And that's why you are an amazing guy. " - James

" Well. It was an exhausting day. " - Percy

" Just know, i'm not mad at you. " - James

" Neither am I. " - Hailey

" Yeah, but we kinda of ruined your present. And I bought only one necklace. " - Patrick

" No, you got us both bracelets. " - James

" Huh? " - Percy

Then the two realized that the broken necklace was now two bracelets.

" You're right. " - Patrick

" So. Why don't we go have fun on our anniversary/birthday. " - Hailey

" Yeah we should. " - James

" Okay. Let's do it. " - Percy

Patrick then put the two bracelets on Hailey's arm and James's left buffer.

" Yeah. You should fix these tomorrow. " - James

" We will. As super friends. " - Percy

Patrick smiled at his super friend and the two had a crazy day, and both of their lovers ended up happy after all.

James and Percy spent the rest of the day going to their favorite places and played games, and spent the night in their shed, being all lovey and kissing all night long.

Patrick and Hailey had a nice romantic dinner and went out to a movie and had a great night as well.

Percy and Patrick went from having a bad day to a great day. Cause they were super friends.

* * *

That's the end of this short special story for my birthday. Again, wish me a happy birthday. The next story will be another James and Percy one and should be out next week, I hope.

See you guys later. Please like this story, leave a review if you want. Love, Ethan.


End file.
